villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref Dragneel is the main antagonist in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He's considered the strongest and most evil mage in the series, as he possesses incredibly deadly and powerful magic. He currently appears as a self-hating, reclusive youth who cannot control his power. He is later revealed to be the older brother of Natsu Dragneel, the father of August and the creator of Larcade Dragneel. He is also the former lover of Mavis Vermilion, the first master of the Fairy Tail guild. He is voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version of the anime and Joel McDonald in the English version, the former of whom also voices Ryuunosuke Uryuu and Gaara. Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace where he keeps a childhood picture of Natsu and himself. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself, and is very calm, sincere, trustworthy, straightforward, optimistic, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive and antagonistic, so he will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. History Past At some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him. Zeref was described as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. However, according to Mard Geer, Zeref cursed himself for becoming immortal, desiring to die and eventually created the Etherious born to kill him with E.N.D. as his final masterpiece. In actuality, Zeref was orphaned after dragons killed his parents and younger brother Natsu which led to him becoming a student at a Magic Academy in Mildian, where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive his brother. After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram, however he was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted curse of contradiction. After this, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother's body, which he kept preserved, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him: E.N.D.: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Sometime later, Zeref encountered the Dragon Igneel and the two became friends with Igneel offering to raise Natsu himself and teach him Dragon Slayer magic. Zeref allowed this after Igneel revealed his dragon comrades plan of defeating Acnologia which would involve using the Dragon Soul Seal to enter the bodies of five chosen dragon slayers and traveling to the future. Zeref helped the Dragons with this by going through with his plans of building the Eclipse Gate and having Celestial Spirit Wizard Anna Heartfilia open the gate and her family opening in the future. Zeref lived four hundred years awaiting Natsu's arrival. ''Tenrou Jade'' arc In X686, Zeref walked through Hargeon Town and brushed past Mavis Vermilion and Precht Gaebolg. Sometime later, Zeref is found taking a bath in Western Forest near Magnolia by Mavis Vermilion. He was surprised that someone would want to leave, noting it was a "bad habit" of his own, and unwillingly used his Magic, which robbed the forest of its life force, which Mavis quickly recognized as Ankhseram Black Magic. Zeref was surprised and commended Mavis' knowledge, and told her to not feel bad for him. Nevertheless, he felt joy about his conversation with the girl, but was also worried about himself unwittingly killing her, which he never wanted to do to anyone. Mavis then cast an illusion of wildlife, which initially startled Zeref, because of his lack of control over his powers, but after Mavis explained to him the nature of her Magic, he was happy at the notion and thanked her sincerely. After this, Zeref agreed to teach Mavis and her companions Magic, having noted to Precht in particular that he had an affinity for several different kinds of Magic. After having taught them Magic, Zeref left to seclude himself once more, happy that he made friends (Zeref had feelings for him). Zeref eventually found himself on the secluded Tenrou Island, hoping to stay completely cut off from humanity. ''Tenrou Island'' arc On Tenrou island, Zeref lays peacefully, asleep, on the ground. When night descends, he is attacked by a pack of wolves. Their efforts to kill the Dark Mage are, however, in vain, as he releases a wave of Death Magic, killing not only the wolves, but much of the surrounding ecosystem. Zeref then apologizes and wallows in misery, wishing to meet Natsu soon. Later, Carla has a vision, and sees that Zeref will somehow be involved in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. During the trial, he runs into Elfman and Evergreen and warns them to stay away from him, as his Magic is beginning to run rampant. However, when the wave is released, Natsu arrives and saves his fellow comrades from the deathly black wave. Zeref is then shocked to see Natsu, saying that he has "grown", but Natsu says that he doesn't recognize the Dark Mage. When he tells the Fairy Tail Mages that he has been expecting Natsu's arrival, Natsu misinterprets the statement as a declaration of challenge and rushes towards Zeref, landing a fierce blow to his face. Zeref is unfazed by the punch and stands up, disappointed that Natsu is not ready to kill him, causing him to shed tears of frustration. Zeref then unintentionally releases another wave of Death Magic, but Natsu's scarf absorbs the blast, saving the lives of everyone present. Zeref then proceeds to make his escape, however, Grimoire Heart is now aware of his presence, and seeks to hunt him down. Zeref then rests next to a tree and claims that the world continues to reject him, before crying once more. Later, Zeref is stated to be in a "state of slumber". Shortly thereafter, the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart begins, causing Zeref to wonder if another war is going to take place. He then crosses paths with Ultear Milkovich, and comments how sad it is for Grimoire Heart to have managed to anger him. After Zeref asks Ultear if it is power they want, Ultear claims that she wants his entire existence, but Zeref states that he has no intention of assisting them or having anything to do with those in the current era, and that he doesn't want to witness wars or the death of innocent people. Zeref then tells Ultear to stop the attack and leave the island at once, repeating that he is angry, visibly terrifying her with his power. Rustyrose states to Elfman and Evergreen that when they acquire Zeref the current Magic world will end and a new one will begin, an Ultimate Magic World, where those that don't possess Magic will suffer and die; the other Grimoire Heart members say similar things. Zeref himself, however, is powerless against Ultear in his sleeping state and is defeated by her, being warned to not underestimate her as she is the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Ultear then says that they have the key which will awaken him; Zeref begs Ultear to stop, but she ignores him and revels in her victory. As Zeref lies unconscious, Ultear holds onto him tightly, stating that he now belongs to her and that he will become the King of the Ultimate Magic World. While he is still unconscious, he is seen being dragged around by Ultear, and later by Meredy, who ends up heading to the "escape point". While on their way there, they are chased by a persistent Juvia Lockser, who received orders from Gray to keep track of Zeref. The trio are later confronted by Zancrow, who attacks the two girls, and tries to take Zeref back to the airship. Zeref, at this point, stirs, speaking one word Acnologia, and awakes. Zeref and Zancrow then lock eyes, and Zeref releases a wave of Magic at the Grimoire Heart Mage, instantly killing him, and knocking out Meredy and Juvia. After Zeref casts his spell, he regains control of himself and apologizes to Zancrow for having killed him, closing the former Dark Mage's eyelids in sorrow. He expresses his relief that both Meredy and Juvia survived and then walks away. As he walks, he states that he had no reason to come to this era, and that, to anyone, he is neither enemy nor ally. Zeref then adds that if the current era is about to end, that he may awaken once more, and wishes for Natsu to kill him before that time occurs. At the end of the war, an enraged Zeref sneaks aboard the Grimoire Heart airship and confronts the remainder of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, including their Guild Master, Hades, about the horror they have brought upon the world. While there, Zeref reveals that he was never "asleep", but, rather, he was always "awake". He also reveals that when he understands the weight of human life, his cursed body will eliminate his surroundings; but when he forgets about it, he is able to fully control his Death Magic. He blames Grimoire Heart for the summoning of Acnologia, claiming that it will now end the current era. He then tells the group to repent for their unforgivable sins and casts Death Pillar on Hades. The power of the spell causes huge damage to the airship and slays Hades, sending him plummeting to the sea. Zeref then senses something and wonders if it's Acnologia. While looking down at Tenrou Island, he ponders if it is time for the island's destruction as an enormous winged beast emerges from the clouds. After Acnologia, "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", starts destroying Tenrou Island and attacking the Fairy Tail members, Zeref senses Wendy's attempts at communicating with the Dragon. Zeref states that Acnologia sees humans as little more than insects, and adds that no dominant being would bother communicating with a lesser life form. Zeref then realizes that mankind will, once again, be embarking on a long, arduous journey, and bids Natsu farewell. As the airship continues to fly onward, Zeref witnesses Acnologia destroying Tenrou Island and shuts his eyes, stating, tearfully, that Natsu's journey has ended. ''Grand Magic Games'' arc Zeref is stated to still be at large, with the Magic Council trying, unsuccessfully, to track him down. He is later mentioned by Arcadios, who claims that Zeref was the one who turned Acnologia into a Dragon. Arcadios says he is preparing something called the Eclipse Project which requires Yukino Aguria and Lucy Heartfilia's Golden Zodiac Keys. Arcadios intends to use Lucy and Yukino's Celestial Spirit Magic to travel back in time and kill Zeref before he can transform Acnologia into a Dragon and before he can be immortal. As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, Zeref sits, deep in thought, in the nearby forest; Obra runs up his shoulder. Zeref then senses Mavis Vermilion behind him and states that even though he cannot see nor hear her, he can sense her presence. With a smile on his face, Zeref repeats Mavis' statement that they were close to one another seven years ago, and answers that he has decided on where he is going to die when she asks him so. Zeref states that he's lived for centuries and has seen the rise and fall of different ages, and that he's seen the cycle of hatred continue on and give rise to new evil and conflict between people, but adds he's looking forward to the new age that will end all this. With his attitude growing more solemn by the minute, Zeref looks down and asks Mavis how many times people have repeated the mistakes of the past, but is told that despite that, humans will continue to live on. Zeref, however, counters this statement by explaining that if humans continue to repeat mistakes, then they aren't really living and that he is no longer anything that man can come to love. Now removing himself from the ground, Zeref tells Mavis that he has reached a conclusion about humanity: if the world continues to reject him, then he shall reject the world; Mavis tells him that Fairy Tail will be its salvation. Bowing his head, the Black Wizard tells the deceased First Guild Master this will be his gift to humanity, thereby allowing them to start anew. Zeref then tells Mavis that he will not start a war but, rather, will simply cause a one-sided annihilation of humanity of which no human soul will survive, earning him a glare from Mavis, who tells him that Fairy Tail will be the one who will stop him, and he will be the one to be destroyed. Destroying the forest with his Magic, Zeref smiles and internally concludes that his and Natsu's final battle is drawing near. ''Tartaros'' arc Zeref later appears at Tartaros' headquarters. As Natsu is cleaning out the troops of Tartaros, his enemies are suddenly stopped in midair and Natsu finds himself standing in front of Zeref. The Dark Mage smiles, noting that he expected Natsu to come this far and then states that Tartaros is Zeref's bookshelf: where all of his "books" reside. Zeref continues by explaining that he wasn't the one to establish Tartaros, but rather, it is a guild made by the Demons that he created, namely their master, E.N.D. Natsu catches on to the name of the Demon, noting it to be the one that Igneel wanted to kill, but Zeref corrects him, stating that the Dragon couldn't do so. Natsu then takes out the Heat Blade, claiming that he will be the one to defeat E.N.D. to inherit his father's will. However, his attack is deflected by the aura surrounding Zeref, cutting the blade in half. Zeref then encourages Natsu, however, he also warns him that E.N.D. is the strongest Demon he created and that he, too, will face the decision of whether to let the Demon live or to kill it. The Dark Mage gets ready to leave, leading Natsu to protest. Zeref explains that he cannot show himself in front of Tartaros as they have gone through so much trouble to find him; just appearing would be a "kill-joy". Bidding farewell, Zeref notes that only Natsu or E.N.D. will be able to destroy him, vanishing shortly afterwards. Some time later, he retrieved the book of E.N.D. right out of Gray's hand, while the Ice mage and Natsu were arguing about destroying E.N.D., claiming that it is very important to him. Zeref praised Mard Geer Tartaros for his attempt to revive E.N.D. But when Mard states that he can realize what the Dark Mage wished for, Zeref turned Mard into a book and burns it. Zeref then tells Natsu that he wanted to finish their fight today, but can't since Acnologia was in the way. Before vanishing with the book of E.N.D. in his hand, he warns Natsu that if he can survive this desperate situation, he will give him even more despair. Later, in a dark room, Zeref remarks that Natsu has to try and overtake him, calling the Dragon Slayer "Etherious Natsu Dragneel". ''Avatar'' arc Zeref, with E.N.D.'s book beside him, wakes up from a dream about his time in the Mildian Magic Academy and addresses the book as Natsu, explaining that the once had a younger brother that died several years after birth, which resulted in him beginning his research into the connection between life, death and Magic. He then begins to reminisce about his creation of the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, both of which ultimately lead to his expulsion from the Mildian Magic Academy and his obtaining of the curse of contradiction from the deity Ankhseram, which killed all his fellow students and teachers. Zeref continues to monologue, citing his immortality as being his key to continuing his research, which ultimately led to the creation of the Etherious in the hopes that they would be able to end him, and the revival of his dead brother, Natsu, as an Etherious. Zeref then ceases talking with Natsu's tome, citing that he must go meet "someone". Zeref then travels some distance, ending up near a cave in a remote mountain range, where he greets a human figure sitting on a rock, sarcastically mocking his lack of an arm and assuming human is his preferred form. Zeref is immediately questioned by the sitting Acnologia as to what he wants and Zeref notes Acnologia destruction but causes very little of it, citing that he could rule the whole world if he wanted to, but does not, calling his motives unclear. Zeref then tells Acnologia that he will not side with him or against him, but rather that he will simply kill him alongside everyone else, and ponders that Acnologia has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge; Zeref tells Acnologia that he will be the challenger he desires, provided he waits for the impending clash between humanity, Dragon and immortal. ''Alvarez Empire'' arc Zeref returns to Alverez Empire after a year of absence, cheered by his subjects coming out to meet him. As he approaches Makarov and Yazir, the latter notes his youth as being "envious", while the former is visibly shocked by him being the Emperor Spriggan of Albareth. He is greeted by Invel Yura, and asks him to gather the rest of the Spriggan 12. As they converse, Dimaria Yesta and Ajeel Ramal appear and Inbel chastises them for the manner in which they speak to Zeref. At that moment, August walks in asking Zeref about Ragnarok, to which Zeref replies that Ragnarok is called the Dragon King Festival in Ishgar. Yajeel then enters the palace and greets the Emperor, but backs away as he remembers the effects of Zeref's curse. He introduces Makarov to him and says that he is seeking an audience with the emperor. Makarov and Zeref then converse privately about the Dragon King Festival, Fairy Heart, and Albareth Empire's origin. Afterwards, Zeref thanks Makarov for raising Natsu and prepares to kill him, but at that moment, Mest appears and teleports himself and Makarov away. Through this, Zeref learns of Natsu's presence in Alakitasia and smiles. Zeref is later seen at a meeting with the Spriggan 12 where he states that the time has finally come to begin the invasion of Ishgar. He proceeds to ask if God Serena has any objections, to which the former Wizard Saint replies that he has none. Wahl Icht then reproaches Zeref for his selfish motive of trying to recover his former lover's body, but is told that Fairy Heart is a Magic and that Zeref's main motive is the annihilation of Ishgar. Ajeel then says that Zeref should leave the mission to him, however Zeref declines and states that he can't just leave it to Ajeel alone. Zeref continues and says it has more meaning to go on an all-out offensive with all their armies. Zeref ends with stating that the Dragon King Festival Begins and gives this Spriggan 12 the order to begin advancing their troops. Later, as Zeref marches with his troops towards Magnolia, Invel informs him that the two Spriggan in charge of the first assault, Ajeel and Brandish μ, have both been eliminated. Zeref, still smiling, says that it is to expected and that he would be disappointed if Mavis and her guild couldn't at least manage to handle an attack of such force. While Yajeel grieves over his grandson Ajeel's supposed death and Invel remarks on the fact that not just one, but two Spriggan were killed, Zeref shuts them off, telling the two that neither Brandish or Ajeel are actually dead and that therein lies the enemy's weakness. Eventually, Invel makes Zeref aware of the fact that Natsu is heading straight for their location, causing the Black Mage to grin in a vicious manner. Zeref watches as the Fire Dragon Slayer takes out a portion of his army before warping into the fray himself to face the Fairy Tail Mage. As the brothers stare each other down, Zeref tells Invel to have the army retreat several kilometers to the west, as he is the only one that can deal with Natsu, something to which Invel complies. He then taunts Natsu very briefly, but expresses shock upon seeing a draconian tattoo on Natsu's right arm; after sensing the Magic Power and heat created from the tattoo, Zeref is repeatedly beaten around by Natsu, even having his very Magic burned away by the other Dragneel's fire. Zeref, however, manages to find an opening and the fight momentarily becomes equal, until Zeref learns from Natsu that the power he has is the finite remainder of Igneel's Magic Power left inside him. Understanding that the power comes from the dead, and that such a power may truly be able to kill him, Zeref thanks those who helped him get to where he is today as Natsu enters Fire Dragon King Mode and unleashes what he hopes to be the final blow. Zeref ultimately survives the blast, albeit heavily wounded, and praises Natsu for having attained the strength to kill him. Before he dies, Zeref resolves to tell his foe everything, and reveals that he, Zeref, is his older brother, and that Natsu and their parents died four hundred years ago during a Dragon attack, resulting in Zeref creating the Etherious and succeeding in reviving his dead younger brother as E.N.D. Hearing that Natsu doesn't believe anything he is saying, rebutting Zeref's claims with statements he has heard elsewhere, Zeref reveals that Igneel couldn't kill Natsu because he loved him too much, and that Mard Geer was the one who created Tartaros after finding E.N.D.'s tome by accident, using the book as a rallying point to unify the Etherious under a common cause, though he does cite Natsu as an unintended assistant in the creation of Tartaros. When Natsu still doesn't believe, Zeref shoots a hole through E.N.D.'s tome to inflict pain unto Natsu, thus proving their link. Citing that Natsu was hard to handle initially, Zeref explains that Igneel was a friend of his and resolved to take Natsu under his wing and teach him Dragon Slayer Magic, as well as groom him and use him to travel four hundred years to the future (via the Eclipse Gate) by hiding inside Natsu's body to recover enough Ethernano to kill Acnologia. Zeref continues on, revealing that four other pacifistic Dragons contributed to the plan, and that five orphans were selected, them being Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue, and that they are all children from four hundred years ago who were sent through the Eclipse Gate, which was opened by the Celestial Spirit Mages Anna (of the past) and Layla Heartfilia (of the future). It is then that Zeref tells Natsu that July 7, X777 wasn't the day Igneel and the other Dragons disappeared, it was the day they all arrived in the future; he expresses his sorrow, however, at the pain he had to go through while waiting for the four hundred years to pass. Zeref is then approached for the kill, but says that when he dies, Natsu will die too, for he is his creation, but despite Natsu's lack of care for his death, he is stopped by Happy and whisked away back to the guild. His brother now gone and Igneel's power faded, Zeref states that Natsu has lost his one and only chance to kill him, and bids him farewell. With Natsu now gone his wounds heal very fast and exclaims that no one can stop and has no longer has any reason to hesitate. After declaring for Invel to get their troops moving again, he tells his chief of staff to produce him clothes for fitting for an emperor. In his new outfit Zeref receives a report regarding the standing of their army. Hearing that 5 of the Spriggan 12 have been defeated, Zeref only smirks, threatening Natsu and Mavis as he and his army start marching towards Fairy Tail Guild. However, he soon notices the change in the quality of the land's Magic and correctly pinpoints the reason for that to be Irene Belserion, worried about her intentions. As light covers all of Fiore, he is shocked about the spell being cast called Universe One, a magic that causes all of Fiore to be reconstructed with the intention to put him near the Fairy Heart, as he explains to Mavis after she finds him sitting in a empty guild hall. He then notes it's been 100 years since they have met like this, however, before their discussion can continue Mavis's body is frozen by Invel. After Zeref expresses his disagreement, Invel then decides to control Mavis mind instead. Zeref then takes her to show her guilds predicament: His army and the Spriggan 12 themselves, their Emperor wondering if Mavis' comrades can break through. Having noticed the 12 great Magic, Zeref points out Larcade Dragneel to be his trump card against Acnologia and proceeds to ask Irene to take Fairy Heart from Mavis, praising her ability in this kind of Magic. Wondering if Fairy Tail dares to approach this impenetrable battle formation, Zeref promises no tomorrow to his enemies. Powers and Abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔法 Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō): It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. **'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. **'Death Orb': A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. **'Death Pillar': Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. **'Deliora' (デリオラ, Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur. Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. **'Lullaby' (ララバイ, Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. **'E.N.D.' (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) or Etherious Natsu Dragneel (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru): The last and strongest of his Demons, originally his younger brother who Zeref resurrected and was said to be able to kill the immortal Zeref. **'Nemesis' (裏魔法・天罰, ネメシス, Nemishisu): This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. **'Tartaros' (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. ***'Mard Geer Tartaros '(マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu): One of his strongest Demons and the founder of Tartaros. **'Bloodman' (ブラッドマン Buraddoman): One of the members of the Spriggan 12 that wields all the Curses possessed by the Nine Demon Gates and their leader, Mard Geer. **'Larcade Dragneel' (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru): One of his most powerful Demons that was an early creation of E.N.D.. a member of the Spriggan 12, who holds Zeref as his father. *'Immobilization Magic': A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. Law '(ロウ ''Rō): Although he was never shown to use it, Zeref was the one who taught this supreme type of Black Magic to Mavis, in order for her to fight for her friends. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Zeref is shown to be capable of using this type of Magic, such as when he used it to burn Mard Geer's tome. '''Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Zeref has shown to be capable of using this Magic, contacting Larcade through the use of this Magic in order to cease his Magic. Enhanced Durability: Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God Ankhseram with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also unaging. *'High Speed Regeneration': Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. Expert Teacher: Zeref is shown to be a highly capable magic instructor, being the one who taught Mavis and Fairy Tail's founding members, how to first use magic, made more impressive by the high level of skill and power these individuals who demonstrate later in life. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: During his second fight with Natsu, Zeref showed himself to be hold his own against his younger brother who is skilled fighter in his own right. Zeref was even able to kick Natsu aside and taunt his lack of power against him since their last fight where Natsu had Igneel's power. Quotes *(To his surroundings) "I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life... but the world rejects me. I want to see you soon, Natsu." *(To Ultear Milkovich) "I see... so you people are the Apple of Discord here. It's sad, how you've managed to anger me." *(To himself) "I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again." *(To Hades, Kain Hikaru and Rustyrose) "It is people like you who carved me into existence. It is wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here." *(To Hades) "Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss." *(To Mavis Vermilion) "I've lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages. People hate and evil causes conflict, but I'm looking forward to a new age that will purify all of this. How many times has this happened...where people make the same mistakes over and over again?" *(To Mavis Vermilion) "If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world." *(To Makarov Dreyar) "The real Dragon King Festival is about to start. Black Wizard, the Dragon King, and you humans. It is time to decide who will survive." *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Could this too be caused by the curse of contradictions...? Or is it my own emotions? I'm not entirely sure." Navigation Category:Dark Messiah Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Remorseful Category:Monarchs Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Game Changer Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Big Bads Category:Siblings Category:Necromancers Category:Titular Category:Parents Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor